Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
"Man of little words, always standing by the Overall Captain's side in waiting is Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. Appearance Chōjirō has light amber eyes, silver grey hair, a small black handlebar mustache with tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white armguards. He wears a white turtleneck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. Personality It is revealed that having seen English society whilst on missions in the real world has had a big impact on him, as he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is on such degree, that he likes only Western cuisine, while disliking the Japanese one, making a huge difference between him and his captain in terms of food preference. (Though, surprisingly, he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion,Bleach Official Bootleg which more reflects following his captain's command than his own Western style.) His jinbaori, made by himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time endeavoring to adopt Western culture more and more. Synopsis Soul Society arc Initially seen attending the Lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by Kūkaku Shiba, Chōjirō is seen with his captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto everywhere he goes, including Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 He is directly ordered by Yamamoto (along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda) to stop Renji Abarai after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after the three of them give chase, Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way. Chōjirō, like his fellow lieutenants, releases his Zanpakutō, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka -- not held back like Isane or crushed with his weapon like Ōmaeda, but rather getting punched in the jaw. Out of the three, he was the only one fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 12-18 Arrancar arc Chōjirō is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly with the appearance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura town, then again assisting his Captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 13 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Shortly after Shūsuke Amagai is appointed captain of the third division, he is seen talking with Yamamoto about the need to fill the vacant captain positions.Bleach anime; Episode 168 He is seen briefly when trying to stop Renji Abarai from going into the captain-commander's room, however Renji just walks past him.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Fake Karakura Town arc Initially seen with the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 4 However, when the Vizard arrived, Shinji explained that they found him outside the barrier and that it was Chōjirō who let them through the barrier around Fake Karakura. Chōjirō apologies to Yamamoto for allowing the Vizard in, saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Chōjirō goes to check the nature of the disturbances outside of the Captain-Commander's office. What happens next is unknown. However, he is later seen arriving on the Sōkyoku Hill where he falls unconscious in front of all the gathered officers. Captain Unohana diagnoses him with a cardiac arrest and orders immediate treatment measures. He is later shown recovering with the other wounded.Bleach anime; Episode 230-231 Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Flash Steps: Chōjirō is proficient enough in flash steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura.Bleach anime; Episode 230''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 365, page 10 High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chōjirō boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Gonryōmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gonryōmaru (spirit). : an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier, fitting with Chōjirō's appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13 :Shikai Special Ability: Gonryōmaru is shown to have lightning based abilities. A purple stream of lightning is created with every swing of his blade. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Sasakibe's eyes in the manga are notable as never being seen, depicted as white slits similar to Kaname Tōsen. It is unknown whether he is blind similar to Tōsen. However, Sasakibe's eyes are seen in the anime depiction. *Though only shown during the anime only Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, it is hinted that Sasakibe's shikai ability uses a type of electric attack. References Navigation de:Chōjirō Sasakibe es:Chōjirō Sasakibe Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male